Whoops !
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Takes place when Chris first meets Jill back in S.T.A.R.S Please review! CXJ.


Song : Savage Garden - I want you.

Pairing : Chris x Jill.

Rating : Not sure yet.

POV : Chris.

Title : Unsure? Uneasy? Something? =o=

AN : The characters and song do not belong to me. I'm getting so rusty nowadays. Sorry if it blows. D:

_**[ Day 1. ]**_

_**Am I really that stupid?**_

_**Anytime I need to see your face**_

_**I just close my eyes**_

_**And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and**_

_**Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine**_

_**Sweet like a chica cherry cola.**_

She was like the whipped cream on a sundae.

Too bad I was too much of an idiot to know how to talk to her.

I continued to walk down the hall, my stack of paper work in my arms, day dreaming, as always.

I was thinking about our new recruit. Jill Valentine.

She was petite.

Intelligent.

Strong.

Cocky..and yes, my personal favorite. Brunette.

I had talked to millions of girls.

Most of which wanted me...but I couldn't understand why I became so slack jawed when I was next to Jill.

For instance.

Yesterday, we had been assigned partners.

And yes, she was assigned me.

We had gotten along, except for an altercation that happened in the cafeteria.

I had gotten an eggsalad sandwich, which, I know now that she doesn't like because being the kind person I was, I picked her up one too. Assuming that she would like it.

Too bad that failed.

She threw the sandwich in my face and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Apparently someone was PMSing. Or so I thought.

Her date had stood her up last night.

It made me look on a new perspective.

I had personally never stood any girl up.

Even if said girl was a slob, made me wanna volmit, or smelled like she just stepped out of a junk yard...I wouldn't leave her behind.

But Jill?

She was different.

I'm not sure what perfume she uses, but whatever it is..she smells magical..unless that's just her own odor...which would really make me wonder why no one had kidnapped her and squeezed her until she dripped droplets and bottled it to sell it at a high price at Macy's.

Since, I was day dreaming and think-talking to myself. I failed to realize that while I was walking, the papers in my arms began to slowly fall off the pile one by one. I hadn't noticed until about half the stack was missing.

_**[ Day 2. ]**_

_**Getting to know her might be alot harder then I thought.**_

_**I don't need to try to explain;**_

_**I just hold on tight**_

_**And if it happens again, I might move so slightly**_

_**To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball**_

_**That I need to, I want to.**_

After my paper incident yesterday, I spent most of the day rewinding my steps to pick them all back up.

Jill noticed me and after I nearly shit my pants with embaressment, I confronted her.

`` Hey. You said you were in a previous S.T.A.R.S unit right? ``

`` Right. ``

She stared blankly at me.

I wasn't sure if she was unimpressed or if she thought I was a fucking idiot.

Probably both.

Damn were her eyes blue.

`` Uh...yeah so did you hear about that thing...with the pussy..I mean cat. ``

Her eyebrow lifted.

`` Listen, I have things I have to do. Talk to you later. ``

And with that. She walked away.

I'm sure I lost a trillion or more brain cells since I continued to bash my forehead against the closest wall.

_**[Day 3.]**_

_**The closer I get, the more of a shower I need. Yuck.**_

_**Come stand a little bit closer**_

_**Breathe in and get a bit higher**_

_**You'll never know what hit you**_

_**When I get to you**_

After nearly giving myself a concussion I managed to make it to the training room.

Jill was there.

I watched in awe as she layed out about 5 cardboard cut outs of robbers with her pistol.

I stepped up thinking I was the shit, which I was.

Ace marksmen and all. I fired a few rounds, perfects shots, as expected.

I looked to Jill. She looked awed.

I smirked, blowing the smoke from the end of the gun.

`` Where did you learn to shoot like that? `` She stepped closer.

`` Air force, practice. I'm the best marksmen on this team. ``

She continued to stare, wide eyed.

I took a step. `` You see? I'm totally cool. `` I took a step and somehow ingored the `` DO NOT WALK. WET FLOOR. `` sign, slipped and fell on my ass.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

`` Smooth move, Mr. Cool. `` And with that Jill walked away.

I found myself sitting in the infirmary for a good part of the evening with a bruise and an icepack.

_**[ Day 4. ]**_

_**Could I make anymore of an ass of myself?**_

_**~ Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but**_

_**Ooh I'd die to find out**_

_**Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but**_

_**Ooh I'd die to find out ~**_

_**I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment**_

_**Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for**_

_**But a look and then a smell of perfume**_

_**It's like I'm down on the floor**_

_**And I don't know what I'm in for.**_

_**Conversation has a time and place in the interaction**_

_**Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking**_

_**Using symbols, using words can be likened**_

_**To a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat **_

The next day I spotted the brunette beauty sitting alone at a table in the back of the cafeteria.

I finished getting a bottle of gatorade from the soda machine and walked over. She was munching on a turkey sandwich on weat.

`` Mind if I take a seat? ``

She looked up, her gorgeous blue eyes curious.

I sat down.

`` How's your head? `` she said inbetween bites.

`` Good. `` Wow I finally got some response out of her..and it was nice.

`` Thanks for asking. ``

`` Well, yeah. I kinda felt bad about the day before..I shouldn't have been that cruel. ``

I was stunned, for the past few weeks she was so mean, but is this her actual nice side? If so, please stay I secretly pleaded.

She took a bite from an apple.

`` So, how are you? `` I said, opening my bottle of gatorade. FLIP. The lid flung off, and smacked her right in the face.

`` OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY! ``

Wait, why is the table wet?... OH CRAP. I looked down to find that when I jumped out of my seat to panic like a little girl, I knocked the bottle over and it splashed all over the table, her, and her paperwork. She froze.

`` I'M SORRY! ``

I could feel the heat of people staring at me.

`` It was good...until you came along. `` She got up and stormed out of the room.

``Good going moron. ``__Barry slapped me in the back.

I slouched and spent the rest of the day hiding from her.

_**[ Day 5. ]**_

_**Avoiding at all costs.**_

_**Come stand a little bit closer**_

_**Breathe in and get a bit higher**_

_**You'll never know what hit you when**_

_**I get to you **_

_**~ Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but**_

_**Ooh I'd die to find out**_

_**Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but**_

_**Ooh I'd die to find out ~**_

It's been a week since the cafeteria incident.

I've been avoiding Jill at all costs. I felt so terrible but I didn't know what to do to appolgize to her. I would normally just go to the office where we both worked, but I haven't got the kahoona's to go in.

I've made the final ass out of myself.

It was a Friday night and I was assigned night duty. Barry passed me in the hallway on his way out. I had eaten a late lunch since Wesker had us doing all kinds of paperwork and some random calls.

`` Night Barry. ``

`` Night. `` He slapped me on the back. I really wish he would stop doing that.

I turned into the S.T.A.R.S office, and who do you know...Jill was laying there, with her head face down on the desk.

Was she ok? I frantically moved to her and noticed the slow, calm breathing and movements of her chest.

My face flushed.

WHY WAS I LOOKING AT HER CHEST?

I turned away.

By this time she had been starttled awake and was now staring at me all sleepy like.

``Uh..``

`` Oh! `` I snapped back to reality. `` Hi. `` I probably looked like a moron.

`` Hi...what are you doing here? ``

`` Well, I have night duty and I'm supposed to be outside but I came inside for some reason and saw you and you looked like...you were hurt or something...so I just wanted to make sure you were ok.

She stared at me, and it was with those piercing blue eyes I couldn't tell what would happen next...but it did surprise me.

She got up from her chair, I took a step back.

Snatching her jacket she shoved her arms through, grabbed her gun holstered it, and moved towards me, leaning into my ear, she whispered..

`` Thanks for caring. I mean it. ``

She then moved out of the door and I heard her faint steps moving down the stairs.

I was shocked and nearly fainted.

_**Ooh, ahh...**_

_**Ooh, ahh... **_

_**Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes**_

_**And I am taken to a place**_

_**Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings**_

_**Take up shelter in the base of my spine**_

_**Sweet like a chica cherry cola**_

_**I don't need to try to explain**_

_**I just hold on tight and If it happens again**_

_**I may move so slightly to the arms**_

_**And the lips and the face**_

_**Of The Human Cannonball that**_

_**I need to I want to..**_

After that, Jill and I became close partners. I appologized for the cafeteria incident, she forgave me.

We became great friends

But I do often catch her sleeping on her desk and wonder if she remembers those days...probably does considering everytime I try to wake her up...she smacks me in the face and screams THANK YOU.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
